Full Moon
by laranal
Summary: Harry has returning dreams about his new Ravenclaw friend, Ellie, after a quick peck on the lips with her under mistletoe. He feels that they're friends, so why does he keep having these dreams?
1. Night Prowl

**Disclaimer: **These characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Ellie Vander belongs to me.

**Chapter 1**

**Night Prowl**

"That's disgusting!" said Ron Weasley, wrinkling his face at Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson making out.

"Really, how can anyone like that git?" Hermione also had a disgusted face.

"Or even that cow, Pansy!" agreed Harry.

Meanwhile, Ellie Vander appeared to be grinning.

"What's got you so happy?" pouted Hermione.

"Oh, well, I just find this rather," Ellie stopped to think. "Amusing," she finished.

"Amusing? How could you say such a thing! You have that bastard, Malfoy, with that whore, Parkinson. And I daresay you find it amusing?" Hermione protested, turning to face Ellie.

Her face held a dreamy expression. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Who's watching me? Is that Potty, Weasel, Mud blood, and... well, I can't remember her name, but... that dumbass Ravenclaw?" said Malfoy, slitting his eyes.

"I, for one, don't mind. All the staring is out of jealousy." Pansy turned and started frenching Malfoy again.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ellie continued walking on in silence, their eyes cast at their feet.

"And so, that concludes today's lesson. Any questions?" said Professor Snape, through gritted teeth.

"I have a question," whispered Ellie into Hermione's ear. "Why is Pansy such an ugly slut?"

"Vander! Granger! Don't talk in my class!" hissed Snape. "Ten points from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor."

All the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors moaned, while the Slytherins snickered.

As they were walking out of class, Ellie shook her head carelessly and turned to Hermione.

"Another question," she said, as a sly smile crossed her face. "Why is Snape such a bastard? He really relates to Malfoy in this one."

Hermione stifled a laugh.

"How do you, Harry, and Ron possess the Marauder's Map _and _an invisibility cloak and still refuse to use them?" said Ellie, with a strange glint in her eyes. "Tonight sound alright?"

"Tonight? And what exactly will we be doing, Miss Mischief?"

"Oh, I don't know, anything you can think of? There might be better couples to spy on besides Draco and Pansy."

"Just dream on it," smiled Hermione, hiding an excited feeling about prowling through the corridors.

"So, what do you think about the girls this year?" Ron nudged Harry.

"I don't know Ron, they're the same every year, who's new to like?" asked Harry, as he settled down on a couch in the Gryffindor common room.

"Who's new? There are _so_ many people that you've never even heard of in other houses."

"Well, if I've never heard of them, why would I want to date them if they're that unpopular?"

"Really, all you care about is your damn reputation!" spat Ron.

"Well," Harry fumed, "it's not like you don't either!"

Ron calmed down a bit and grinned. "Yeah, you're right, who doesn't? How's that Astronomy homework coming along? I don't have a bloody clue what we're supposed to do!"

"I really don't either," Harry furrowed his brow in concentration looking over the paper again. He finally gave up and put it back on the end table.

"What about Cho?" asked Ron.

"That was random. What about her?"

"It wasn't random. We were just talking about girls. Well?"

"Well what?" Harry put his arms behind his head.

"Still fancy her? You know, wet dreams and all?"

"Ron, I haven't liked the girl in ages. And if I _do_ have wet dreams, first, they wouldn't concern you, and second, they wouldn't even be about Cho."

"Fine. You say that every time. You always tell me in the end anyway, and then accuse me like I was butting into your business."

Harry shrugged.

"What's your opinion on Ellie? What do you think about her?"

Harry pondered for a moment. "She's nice. Pretty, I guess you could say. She's a lot like Hermione. She's a smart girl. Then again, she's a Ravenclaw."

"Would you ever go out with her?" Ron pressed on.

Harry smiled. "Why not?"

"Ron, that was my foot!" whispered Ellie as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and her walked underneath the invisibility cloak.

"Sorry," mumbled Ron.

"Ron," said Ellie again. "Was that your hand on my breast?"

"Ron!" Hermione sent him an angry look.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." He grinned at Harry.

They all stared at the Marauder's Map at four dots labeled Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and Elinor Vander that stood outside of the library. They also saw Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy inside Flitwick's classroom. They all said they wouldn't be headed in that direction. The only other dots on the map were Argus Filch and Mrs. Norris.

"You guys?" Ellie whispered. "Does Hogwarts have any sort of security cameras? A watchdog type charm, maybe?"

"Don't really know," came Harry's answer.

Ellie started to get nervous. "I think I should go."

"You don't even have an invisibility cloak to cover yourself!" said Hermione.

"I bet Draco and Pansy don't either. Don't worry, I'll make it."

"No, I think I should go with you. Just to escort you safely back to the common room," said Harry.

"Ok," said Ellie.

Ron gave Harry a wink.

"Meet you two back at the common room." Harry and Ellie left Ron and Hermione.

All that could be heard was Harry and Ellie's footsteps through the dark.

"So," said Harry, trying to break the long silence.

"We're here," announced Ellie.

Harry looked up and realized that they were there. The walls were covered with wreaths and bells and other fancy things for Christmas. It was, after all, December 14. Harry had a sudden shocking thought and turned his head up. Ellie wondered what he was looking at and looked up, too. Mistletoe was hanging above them.

"You don't suppose," said Ellie, her cheeks turning pink. "You know, since it's tradition. As a friend to friend?"

"Not at all." Harry grinned and pulled her into a quick kiss.

"Wow," said Ellie, her complexion becoming redder.

"G'night," said Harry, and he headed back off to Gryffindor tower. Unfortunately, he ran into Malfoy.

"Potter," Malfoy sneered, and continued walking past him with Pansy.

Harry walked into the common room, not the least bit surprised that Hermione and Ron were kissing passionately.

"Err... mistletoe?" Ron was blushing. Hermione was blushing, too.

Harry understood and nodded. "G'night you two lovebirds." He headed up into his dormitory.

Harry awoke in the middle of the night with cold sweat and wet blankets. _Damn,_ he thought. He was seventeen and _still_ having wet dreams. In his dream, he kept falling and falling when all of a sudden Ellie caught him and ran her hands up and down his body and smirked seductively. _I like Ellie as a friend,_ he reminded himself. _Maybe we kissed, but it was mistletoe, and it was just a little peck after all._ He sighed and tried to go back to sleep.

**Author's Note: **Yay end of chapter one! It was really short, but that was because I ran out of ideas! But don't worry, I have tons of things planned out for later in the story. Please review! Until then, I'll continue and start to write Chapter two.


	2. The Wrong Answers

_Princess of Rivendell- _Thank you for reviewing! Hugglez you at least you think its good lol.

More people... review! Review! Ok onto story...

_moophead2009- _Thanks for your review! Wow you like lots of stuff...I have to get more into it. I've just begun with Inuyasha so...we'll see.

_RedAndGold4LeafClovers- _Ok thanks for the weird chain thing...XD

More people... review! Review! Ok onto story...

**Chapter 2**

**The Wrong Answers**

"What's wrong? You look so worn out," said Ron over his plate of bacon.

"Just couldn't sleep last night," replied Harry, fumbling with his glasses.

"Why? Because of the masturbation?"

"Excuse me?" Harry became bluntly awake. "I was not masturbating!"

"Well I heard sounds from your bed last night. And I mean sexual sounds." It suddenly occurred to Ron. "Wet dream?"

Harry nodded.

"Who was it this time?" Ron raised an eyebrow.

"No matter." Harry tried to shrug it off.

Ron wouldn't give up that easily. "Not Cho... Hermione?" He eyed Harry. To his great relief, Harry shook his head. "Um... Err... Bloody hell. Ellie?" Harry's silence told Ron it was Ellie. "Something happen between you two or are you just dreaming?"

"I like her as a friend, Ron," said Harry. Almost in a whisper, he added, "mistletoe."

"Mistletoe, eh? She good?"

"No, I didn't mean it that way. It was a quick peck. A friend to friend. Come on you think I would've made out with her?"

"You said you'd go out with her. Why wouldn't I? You too look pretty damn good together."

"Doesn't mean we want to go out."

Hermione sat down next to Ron and looked across the table at Harry's empty plate. "Haven't you eaten anything? Oh, please eat something," she pleaded, but he wouldn't eat anything. She struggled against her curiosity. "What's wrong?" She bit her lip.

Harry sighed. "I can't deal with myself right now. Ron can tell you. I'll be," he paused, not exactly knowing where he'd be. "Around."

Instinct told Harry not to go to the common room, that'd be too obvious a place to be found. Maybe the grounds. That was it. Hagrid's hut.

"Ah, good ter see yeh, Harry!" Hagrid poured him a cup of tea. He sipped it slowly. Hagrid figured that Harry didn't eat breakfast. He questioned him, pretending not to know the obvious. "Did yeh have a good hearty breakfast?" Harry shook his head. "Yeh didn't eat yer breakfast?" Harry shook his head again. "Why not?"

"Hagrid." Harry was having doubts about talking to Hagrid about his wet dream but decided to do it in the end. "I like this girl."

"A crush, eh?"

"No, not at all that way," Harry continued. "I like her as a friend. To our shock, we found each other under mistletoe, unintentionally, of course. We agreed that it would be a quick peck from a friend to a friend. But last night," Harry's cheeks turned pink. Hagrid listened with interest. Harry took a deep breath. "Last night I had a dream that I kept falling. Then, she caught me. She...she ran her hands down my body." Hagrid nodded understandingly. "I woke up drenched in cold sweat and my covers were...well, you know," Harry didn't want to face the reality of it. Hagrid poured more tea into Harry's cup when he hadn't even drank that much to begin with.

"Well, maybe now yeh seem to think she's yer friend, but in the end she may be the one for yeh."

"Do you suppose?" The fact was, Harry really didn't _want_ to be 'with' her in the end. He was still stressed. "Thanks, Hagrid."

"Anytime, Harry. Tell Hermione an' Ron ter come down sometime! You too Harry, we really haven't seen each other for awhile. Nice talking to yeh."

"Ron, I don't understand him sometimes," said Hermione. "It was just one little kiss and one dream. I mean, he knows that they're just friends. Maybe Ellie wants to be more, but Harry would push away the idea. He sure wouldn't agree to it. I just don't understand the fact why he's so fed up about it. He seems he just can't and doesn't want to deal with himself. Like, he's blaming himself for kissing her and having the dream. It's not at all his fault though. Ron?" Hermione followed Ron's gaze and saw what he was staring at. She gasped. "Lavender!" She yelled across the table. "Your hair! It's... well, lavender!"

Lavender giggled. "Pretty, don't you think?"

"I still think that you would look better with long flowing silver hair!" said Parvati Patil.

"Ron, would you turn your attention back to me now? Did you even hear a word I said?"

"Of course, Herm, how could I not pay attention?"

"How could you not pay attention? Hm... easy answer... because you're you."

"Oh?" Ron raised an eyebrow and kissed her neck playfully.

"Ron," she mumbled. "Not in public." Not telling him how much she enjoyed it, though.

"Ok, ok." Ron finally stopped.

In Transformation, Harry was so pale that he looked dead. Ron and Hermione were very worried about him, and kept trying to console him.

"Mr. Potter?" said Professor McGonagall. "Are you...alright?"

Everyone in the classroom turned around to look at him and gasped.

"F...f...fine, professor. R...really."

"That does not look fine at all, Potter. You need to see Poppy. Ehm," McGonagall scanned the classroom to look for someone to take him. "Mr. Weasley," she decided at last. "Please escort Mr. Potter to the hospital wing, if you would be ever so kind doing so?"

"Sure, Professor." Ron put his arm around Harry and tried to help him keep his balance before he collapsed. "Harry, you look so sick, it's not even funny!"

"Why would it be funny?" Harry managed to say.

When they got to the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey looked him over. "Alright dear. Get into bed." When he was finally in bed she asked him, "How do you feel?"

"I...I really don't know," he said. "It's not that I feel sick in my health it's just..." Harry sighed. He really didn't feel like telling Madame Pomfrey.

"Well, just get some bed rest and hope you'll be better when you wake up. Please leave Mr. Weasley. I'm sure Professor McGonagall will want you back as soon as possible and young Mr. Potter here needs his sleep."

"Feel better, Harry," said Ron as he walked out.

Harry was walking through the corridors. Everything was oddly dark so he whispered _Lumos._ He was standing directly in front of the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room. _What am I doing here?_ He thought. Suddenly, Ellie appeared, holding mistletoe in her hands. She raised her hand above their heads saying, "Kiss me! Kiss me!" She kissed him fiercely and started unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled back, and her face transformed into an ugly witch. Her hands turned green, and her fingers became long and wrinkly.

Harry woke up; trying to convince himself it was just a dream. Madame Pomfrey came and put a cold washcloth on his head. He tried to steady his breath but he couldn't. This was just getting out of hand.

Madame Pomfrey let him out later that day. He stayed in the common room and skipped all his afternoon classes.

"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione when she walked in with Ron. "We thought you'd be out. But when we didn't see you in class, we went to the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey told us she had let you leave. We were so worried!"

Ron grinned. "Hermione thought you had run away or committed suicide on yourself."

"Did not," she protested. Harry could see right through her and knew that Ron was right. She pulled Harry into a tight embrace. "We're glad you're ok, though."

"And alive," added Ron. Hermione sent him a deathly stare.

During dinner, Dumbledore clapped his hands, bringing silence to the great hall.

"I have wonderful news," he said, with a twinkle in his eye.

Most of the students in the great hall didn't care. Ron started to talk to Hermione, but she shut him up.

"There is going to be a Hogwarts ball."

Whispers ran up and down the great hall.

"It will take place this Friday evening, which is in four days. Hope you have fun."

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. Certainly they'd be going together, so they wouldn't be able to go in a group of friends. Who would Harry go with? He had no more feelings for Cho, neither did he want to go with Ellie. The thought made him shudder. Would she ask him? If he had no more choices, would he ask her? He didn't want to think about it right now.

After exiting Charms, Harry tried to keep his mind off the ball.

"Harry."

Harry turned around to see who had called his name.

"Want to go to the ball with me?"

**Author's Note: **Cool. Another end to a chapter. Not sure if this was too long or not. I had to end the chapter like that so I tried to put as much stuff in between as possible to make it longer. Review please!


	3. Surprising Confusion

**Disclaimer: **All the characters except Ellie Vander belong to J.K. Rowling. Also, there are some direct quotes from Order of The Phoenix, which also belong to J.K. See if you can find them.

_Princess of Rivendell-_ It's ok that you don't have time to read it. Because really, you do lol. There's no like "time limit" like you have to read the chapter between 2-3 days. You can read it whenever you want. I'm glad you like it though. Most of us want to see who asked him, too.

Haha, last night I started writing the last chapter to this but then I stopped myself XD. I think the story's becoming too sappy and unreal n.n well it will be more unreal when I reveal evil stuff about a certain someone.. wink wink

**Just a note: **Oliver Wood and Roger Davies are the same age as all of the others, not older. And Sirius Black never died XD

**Chapter 3**

**Surprising Confusion**

Harry looked stunned.

"Well?" said the person again.

Harry knew her. She was in Slytherin. Pansy seemed to envy her, maybe because she was nice or really popular.. probably both.

"You are Katalina Burnbound, yes?" He asked her.

She nodded and flashed a smile of perfectly straight white teeth.

_Damn, she really is perfect_, thought Harry. He looked her over. She had long flowing black hair framed with pink highlights. She had nice looking aqua colored eyes, too. Harry stared down at her breasts. _Holy shit! Those gotta be at least a C!_ He pushed dirty thoughts out of his mind. It was true. Katalina was pretty and seemed nice, but Harry still wasn't sure if he wanted to go to the dance with her.

"Katalina?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "To be honest with you, I'm not quite sureâyet. Just, don't say yes to anyone else just in case I decide to take you." Harry grinned and Katalina skipped off.

"_She_ asked _you_?" Ron couldn't help his laughing while Harry told him the story of Katalina. "And you said no because..?"

"She's.. deceiving," said Harry.

"Deceiving? How? She's like a little Slytherin angel."

"But, that's just it!" pursed Harry. "She's hott and seems pretty nice but she's.. a Slytherin. No one can get away with something like that."

"Hermione can."

Harry grinned.

"Maybe it was a misplacement?" suggested Ron. "The sorting hat could have been hexed, or something."

"Doubt it," said Harry. "Everyone sees her as the perfect little angel. There's obviously got to be _some_ reason why she's a Slytherin. No one wants to think of it, though. They just love her because she's hott. Well, I'm gonna find out why she's a Slytherin if no one else will."

"So you're taking her to the dance?"

"Erm" Harry plopped down on a couch. "Not exactly." He managed a toothy grin. "I've got something better in mind."

Ron tried a new mind reading charm he learned. He looked shocked. "You're gonna rape her?"

"Looks like that charm needs more practice. So you don't think I'm seducing her, it was take her, but I won't tell you anymore."

"Damn, suspense is pain." Ron grinned.

"Ron's taking you to the dance? Aw, that's so sweet!" Ellie told Hermione.

"Heh, yeah, I guess. Any idea who you're gonna go with?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I was kind of hoping to go with Harry," Ellie sighed, "but someone else asked me that I just couldn't resist."

"Come on, girl, tell me who!"

"Ok, don't tell anyone but it's" Ellie whispered in Hermione's ear. Both girls giggled.

Later that night, Harry and Ron decided to go in the prefect's bathroom for a hot soak to just relax and talk. They had Harry's invisibility cloak nearby, just in case. They could hear the girls gossiping in the room next door.

"Cho, who you going with?"

"Get ready.. Oliver Wood!"

The girls oohed and ahhed.

"Did you hear who Ellie Vander's going with?"

Harry listened carefully.

"Yea I know! I don't know how a girl like her can score him."

"Seriously."

"But he did get so hott!"

"Gorgeous!"

"Yea!"

Harry turned to Ron. "Do you know who it is?" He asked him.

"No clue," said Ron.

"Wish I did," replied Harry.

Harry had a brief flashback.

Flashback (Turn to page 559 and look at the bottom in Order of the Phoenix)

_I'm so nervous, thought Harry. He sat across the table from Cho Chang in Madame Puddifoot's on Valentine's Day. He focused his glance out the window next to their table. Then he looked around the room. Roger Davies, the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain, was sitting about a foot and half away with a pretty blonde girl. They were holding hands. The sight made Harry feel uncomfortable, particularly when, looking around the tea shop, he saw that it was full of nothing but couples, all of them holding hangs. Perhaps Cho would expect him to hold her hand._

_After Harry and Cho had ordered two coffees, Harry looked back at Roger Davies. He and his girlfriend started kissing over their sugar bowl. He didn't want to have to compete against him by kissing Cho.._

End of Flashback

Harry snapped out of thought and dropped the bar of soap he was holding.

Ron dove for it underneath the bubbles. "Er.. Harry? Harry stop! Wait!"

Harry had put a towel around him, grabbed his robes, and made his way back to the common room. He ran into Katalina on the way. "Kat, mind if I call you that?" Katalina shook her head. "I'll go to the dance with you."

Katalina nodded, but knew something was out of place. "Something wrong?" she asked.

"I'm just shocked and angr"

"Shh..." said Katalina. She placed a kiss on his lips.

"Katalina I.."

Katalina silenced him with another kiss.

Harry pulled away. "Not now ok? Not when I'm in this mood."

As Harry walked away, Katalina turned. Her eyes were no longer their usual aqua, they were bright green. Her hair wasn't black with a pink highlight, either, It was red with a darker red highlight.

"Soon," she muttered, licking her snake like tongue across her teeth. "Soon."


	4. The Ball

**Disclaimer- **This goes for every chapter so I will no longer post it. The characters (except for Ellie and Katalina) belong to J.K. Rowling.

_leeaant/kim_- thanks so much! I love you!

_Princess of Rivendell_- yay! Thanks for reviewing!

**Author's Note- **Um.. hi.. im trying to figure out how to separate different scenes coz I usually put space but it never works.. so u might see like weird letter lines. XD (the separating line things look like: a a a a a)

**Chapter 4**

**The Ball**

Ellie Vander and Cho Chang walked arm in arm up to the Great Hall. Cho was wearing a sky blue dress, and Ellie was wearing a white dress lined with pink with a pink flower. Both looked stunning. Hermione walked in elegantly, and flung open her arms. She was dressed in a purple dress with fringe.

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Herm! This is nothing like you! You look like a flapper!"

Hermione's expression dropped. "Oh.."

Ron grinned. "And I like that."

"Eh, right," Ellie said. She linked arms with Cho.

"Oliver!" Cho waved. She gave Ellie a quick wink and headed off.

Ellie sighed as she down in one of the chairs against the wall of the great hall.

Harry glanced at Ellie, then back at Hermione and Ron. "Ron! Hermione! Wait!" He called out. He had suddenly gotten a smart, but mean, plan.

a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a

"Whew, I seriously danced my heart out!" Hermione said, as she laid herself down onto a couch in the Gryffindor common room.

"I'm exhausted," said Ron, taking a seat in one of the large lounge chairs. After a moment of silence, Ron looked up. "Harry?" he said. "Aren't you tired?"

"Well," Harry said, seating himself in a chair, like his friends. "Kat did dance a bit, but she tried to have a go at me. For a second, when I was looking at her uh.. chest.. I suddenly looked up and it looked like she was morphing back to normal from having green eyes and red hair. I thought I was seeing things, like I was fearing my death and my date was the devil.."

"Wicked," said Ron, with sudden energy. He immediately groaned and rested back into his chair.

"Ron, you're forgetting the most important thing."

"Which would be?" Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Hermione, would you do the honors?" grinned Harry.

"Honors? Honors of wh.. oh," said Hermione, remembering.

"Honors of what? Honors of what, Harry?!"

"Well, when I talked to Hermione before, I had remembered reading in a book about a camera like charm.."

"..that you could tape people while you aren't around them and watch the footage later on," Hermione finished for him.

"Right," Harry nodded.

"Harry, you didn't tape.. Harry how could you? You know Cho will kill you if she ever finds out!"

"Ron, remind me again why I would want to tape Cho? Bloody hell, of course it's not Cho!"

"Then.." Ron gasped. "Ellie."

Harry nodded and then looked at Hermione. Hermione muttered something to her wand, and a small screen-like mechanism appeared before them, with the footage of Ellie's time at the dance..

a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a

Ellie sat in the chair, waiting, hoping that Roger would come get her soon. She was looking forward to a great time, and to get back together with her ex-boyfriend. Ellie looked up and saw Cho point at her, and sure enough, Roger came over to her. He held out a hand, and Ellie took it instantly. Roger started dancing lively to the music, while Ellie just shook her body a bit.

"Ellie," said Roger. "If you don't mind, can you actually.. dance?"

Ellie rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well, I don't know, I'm just not feeling anything."

"Is it the music?" Roger asked. "I can ask them to change the song.."

"No, no thanks," said Ellie. "It's definitely not the music. I can't figure out _what_ it is, though."

"Well," said Roger. He led Ellie over to the snack table and poured her a cup of punch. She took it gladly and drank. She looked up into Roger's handsome eyes and said, "Let's dance, babe."

a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a

"Hah, I don't get how they could do that!" laughed Harry.

Soon, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all cracking up.

"Herm," said Ron. "Is there any way to make this footage go faster? The dancing will be awhile."

Hermione nodded and pointed her wand at the screen, which instantly sped up.

"Hermione! Hermione wait.. No not there.. yes, wait, go back a little.."

"Bloody hell Hermione that's good enough stop speeding it now!" Ron shook his head. "I don't want to know what it will be like when you learn how to drive my dad's cars!"

a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a

Ellie sat down on a bench in the middle of a beautiful garden on the Hogwarts grounds. Roger sat down next to her, and started fingering something in his jacket pocket. Ellie looked at him oddly, but then just leaned back and sighed. Roger pretended to be tired, and stretched his arms over his head, and than snuck an arm around Ellie's shoulder. Ellie laughed at his form of trying to cuddle with her, but then again, it _had_ worked. Ellie buried her face into Roger's shoulder and inhaled his strong cologne. She looked up into his deep chocolate brown eyes, and he smiled at her.

Ellie and Roger's heads got closer, and Roger kissed Ellie softly on the lips. Ellie licked her tongue across Roger's lips. Roger gave a her a seductive grin, and then the two of them frenched. After they were done, they started making out for a while. Roger pulled what he was fingering out of his pocket in the middle of making out. It was a pack of condoms.

a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a

Ron, Harry, and Hermione's mouth dropped open, and they all gasped.

"Did they just lose their virginity or was this time not the first?" asked Ron.

"Something tells me that this was the first," Hermione said with wide eyes.

Harry was still in shock. "I've never even seen people.. do it before. And they're still teens!"

"None of us have seen people do it, Harry," said Hermione, shaking her head.

Ron looked at Harry and Hermione, horrified.

"Ron, what's wrong?" asked Harry. Hermione looked at him, worried with curiosity.

"You didn't see? While they were making out, Roger had the pack of condoms in his hand, and you didn't see them fly out of his hand before they got undressed?"

Harry and Hermione gasped.


	5. The Real Mystery

_Eugenia Chang- heeey Gina! Thankies (love ya XD)_

**Author's Note: **I just realized how immature the past chapters seem! Wow I really can't write! I finally finished all of AgiVega's HP fics.. she's incredibly talented.. since I haven't written in **months,** I've been through **A LOT..** so hopefully my writing will be more mature?

**Chapter 5**

**The Real Mystery**

"Is it Christmas already?" Ron awoke, rubbing his eyes, which were currently full of blur.

Harry's eyes were open, but he just lay in bed, thinking for a while. Everyone was too excited about Christmas that they didn't notice Harry missing, until someone mentioned it, and Ron came back to the dorm to fetch him.

"Where've you been, mate?" He asked, settling himself onto Harry's unmade bed. "Harry?" he said again, for the expression on Harry's face remained blank. Ron put his hand on Harry's forehead. "Harry, you're really burning, are you ok? Maybe you should go to the hos.." Ron didn't get to finish, because suddenly Harry jolted from his spot and ran to the bathroom. Ron soon followed. He knocked on the bathroom door, but all he heard were the sounds of Harry vomiting, when suddenly Harry went cold and hit the floor. "HARRY!" Ron felt like he wanted to cry, and burst into the bathroom, only to find Harry's unconscious body on the ground. He immediately called for Hermione.

As soon as Hermione got there, she said nothing at first, just let tears roll down her face. She and Ron took his limp body to the hospital wing. Hermione was extremely shook up, and kept sobbing, "Oh, Harry." Ron put a comforting arm around her, and looked into her eyes. This wasn't the same boy Ron had been; normally where a look of pure horror would be was replaced with worry and concern, but with the emotions of an adult.

Neither of them could say a word. The thought of Harry dying was too much to handle at the moment. The least they knew was that he wasn't stressed any longer. He had gotten that all out. Ron and Hermione didn't know what was wrong, or what he needed. All they could do was when he gained consciousness, or, if he ever did, they would be there for him, and be better friends than ever.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

News spread fast about Harry's condition. Occasionally, McGonagall would look at his empty seat during class and shake her head silently. Then, there were others like Snape, who, quite honestly, didn't give a damn. Ellie was torn to pieces, the thought of what was happening made her want to vomit herself, in fact, that's exactly what happened a few days later..

"Ellie? What's going on? Oh no! Not you too!" Cho said, leaning against the door to the bathroom. She finally decided to check on Ellie and twisted the knob.

"Cho, I promise I'm.." A fit of throwing up came over Ellie once more and Cho winced at the sight. "Fine," she finished, sending Cho a weak smile, which still didn't convince her, but she nodded and walked away, leaving Ellie to her thoughts.

Ellie searched through her brain, wondering if she indeed had caught some bug. She hardly remembered anything that would lead her up to being sick. She again thought about Harry's condition. She _had_ kissed him weeks earlier. But like it was, weeks earlier, he surely wasn't sick then, and there was hardly any contact. She was extremely confused about what would've made her sick. Maybe it was something in the food? Yeah, that had to be it. But wait, there wouldn't be anything wrong with the food, it's magic, so the food would never be bad. Ellie slowly shuffled over to her bed and asked to be excused from the day's classes.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ron and Hermione tried to visit Harry every day to see if his condition had gotten better. The pile of presents and baked goods on the table at the end of Harry's bed seemed to get bigger every day. Hermione took a deep breath and looked at Ron. "How long, oh, how long will it be?" Ron looked down at the floor, then at Hermione with loving eyes, and let her cry on his shoulder. "Its been.. a week Ron! A..week! He may..never..wake..up!" Ron suggested that they leave so that Hermione could calm herself.

A few hours later, as Madame Pomfrey was about to leave the hospital wing for the night, small rays of sunshine poked their way through Madame Pomfrey's rain cloud. As she surveyed the room for the last time before closing up, she noticed a certain someone's hand tremble from beneath their covers. "Oh, thank heavens!" Poppy wanted to kiss him. She walked over to his bed and hovered above his face, as he opened his eyes. "My dear, I thought you would never wake up! Let me tell you about this week.."

"What a horrid week of Christmas I've had," Harry sighed, resting his head against his pillow and sitting up.

"You should have seen everyone's expressions! It was almost like the downfall of Harry Potter, there was hardly a word in the corridors all week. Just look at the stash of gifts you have! Ron and Hermione came here every day to check on you. They were just here a few hours ago, sad that you missed them. Hermione was completely devastated, poor girl, in fact they had to leave here early so she could calm down."

"Do you know what exactly's wrong with me, though?" asked Harry. "I hardly remember a thing."

"Well then, what's the last thing that you _do _remember?"

"Well," Harry started, taking a few deep breaths, "I remember waking up on Christmas morning. I sat in bed thinking about the delights of Christmas, and strangely I felt too sick to get up. That's when Ron came to get me, but I couldn't say anything, I feared if I opened my mouth I may be sick and.."

"Wait," interrupted Madame Pomfrey. "It sounds like you're missing apart. You only said you felt too sick to get up, and then you felt like you were going to throw up? What happened between that?"

"Um, as far as I can remember, I suddenly didn't feel compelled to speak; I just had a sick feeling at the pit of my stomach. But when Ron came in, I think my sickness took a violent turn and twisted inside of me, and made me run into the bathroom and vomit. I had thrown up so much that my head began throbbing and I felt dizzy. Soon I began to lose feeling in my body, and that's pretty much all I remember."

"Well, you passed out, and hit the ground, _hard,_" said Madame Pomfrey. "You're lucky you didn't land on your head. I suppose you feel the pain in your back, don't you?"

Harry nodded and rubbed his spine.

"I'm not sure what really happened to you," said Madame Pomfrey worriedly. "The least is that you're all right. There was another case of this, but not as bad, just reports of a student throwing up. She refused to come here though, her friend had told me because she was scared for her."

"Who was it?" Harry said, he felt well enough to eat, so he picked up a cookie from one of his presents and starting chewing on it.

"Well, it was sometime yesterday morning, just a little morning sickness, you know, yours happened in the morning, too. But anyway, it was someone named Elinor Vander, and Ms. Chang had told me about the incident."

Suddenly everything flashed through Harry's mind. _The ball. Roger Davies. Ellie. Morning sickness._ Harry dropped the cookie he was eating and went as pale as a ghost.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Cho Chang and Oliver Wood found themselves walking through the Hogwarts garden. All the surroundings were covered in a light dusty layer of snow. They started playing around, having a snow ball fight. Cho laughed as she pelted Oliver in the face with one. He ran towards her for revenge and picked up snow from the ground, but there was something else in his hand. He paused and wiped the snow off of it. Cho hit him with another snowball, but he motioned for her to come over.

"Cho, come here, look at this," said Oliver, handing the small packet to Cho. "Do you know what it is?"

Cho squinted her eyes and scanned it over. She shook her head a few times when suddenly her eyes widened. "Oh, I know now."

Oliver looked over at her, waiting for an answer.

"Those, er, muggle things you use when you, uh, do it.. to not conceive."

Oliver gave a half smiled followed by a big, 'Ooooooh!' Then he joked at it, saying, "Guess these people weren't smart enough to use them."

Cho giggled. "Yeah, guess so."

What they hadn't realized was that there were only two people they knew who would use such a muggle device. One was a person that had transferred over to Durmstrang, since Malfoy always made fun of her, and the other one happened to be a certain male Ravenclaw quidditch captain..

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ron and Hermione walked into the hospital wing together for their daily visit. Hermione took a breath to try to not burst into tears like she usually did, and Ron just put his arm on her shoulder. They were shocked when they looked up, to find a perfectly fine Harry happily eating cereal in his bed.

Hermione felt like she could kiss him a thousand times. But instead, she refrained, fearing that he was still in fragile condition, and went over and held his hand. They all just sat there for a while. Harry told them about Ellie. They all looked at one another in pure shock.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**Author's Note: **Please review!


End file.
